Four Arms
Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Ben as Four Arms Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. His eyes are yellow and he has no hair. In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, and wears black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. His eyes are green, he has a black ponytail, and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, Four Arms, in addition to his clothes in Ultimate Alien, wears pants, fingerless gloves, and tattoo like stripes on his body, which are the same as the stripes of his shirt in original, giving him his original series look. In Omniverse, Four Arms now has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, and the black stripe on the top of his head is gone. He has no hair, he has a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves like in the original series, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. His skin is also lighter than it was in Ultimate Alien. 11-year-old Ben's Four Arms in Omniverse looks the same as the original series, but now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder is now green. In both his 11-year-old and 16-year-old incarnations, Four Arms now appears to have a second set of pectorals for his other set of arms. Four Arms wears his fingerless gloves and the same pants and shirt as the original series. Ben 10,000 as Four Arms Four Arms has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass, a different T-shirt design and a pair of jutting incisors. Four Arms wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Four Arms Four Arms has darker skin, hair and clothes based on Gwen's, and lacks the vertical black stripe sported by Ben's version. Just like Ben, Gwen wears the Omnitrix symbol on her upper left shoulder. Young Four Arms 001.png|4 year old Ben as Four Arms in the original series Four Arms UA 10.png|10 year old Ben as Four Arms in Ultimate Alien Fourarmsdda.png|Four Arms in Destroy All Aliens Fourarms oficial (2).png|11 year old Ben as Four Arms in Omniverse Fourarms Heroes United.png|16 year old Ben as Four Arms in Heroes United Four arms 10k.png|Ben 10,000 as Four Arms Four arms game over.png|Four Arms in Game Over Fourarms Gwen OS.png|10 year old Gwen as Four Arms in Gwen 10 Alpha Four Arms.png|Alpha as Four Arms in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Powers and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Four Arms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. Weaknesses Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are severely reduced, his skin turns from bright red to a dark shade of orange and he develops pungent hives in his armpits.Side Effects History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Four Arms first appeared in Washington B.C.. Four Arms battled Dr. Animo's mutant mammoth. *In The Krakken, Four Arms pretended to be a sea monster, scaring Gwen and escaped the Krakken. *In Tourist Trap, Four Arms played with a giant rubber band ball. *In Kevin 11, Four Arms defeated Tetramand Kevin. *In The Alliance, Four Arms battled Rojo, her gang and Vilgax's Drones, but abandoned the fight to take Max to the hospital. *In Lucky Girl, Four Arms battled Hex's monsters. *In Side Effects, Four Arms, with a cold, pretended to be a giant bug, scaring Gwen, saved Liang from some black widow spiders, and accidentally destroyed Clancy's home while being attacked by ants. *In Secrets, Four Arms destroyed Vilgax's machine. *In The Big Tick, Four Arms was defeated by the Great One. *In Framed, Four Arms battled Kevin as Diamondhead, Heatblast, Stinkfly, himself and Kevin 11. *In Grudge Match, Four Arms battled Technorg. *In The Galactic Enforcers, Four Arms battled Sixsix and Vulkanus and helped Tini save a falling building. *In Ultimate Weapon, Four Arms defeated Ah Puch. *In Tough Luck, Four Arms saved a bus of elderly people from falling off a cliff. *In Ghostfreaked Out, Four Arms battled Zs'Skayr. *In Back with a Vengeance. Four Arms was seen in a photo and later threw Vilgax into Kevin 11 and then defeated Vilgax's Null Guardian. *In Game Over, Four Arms defended himself from Ishiyama on video game. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Four Arms saved people from a falling roller coaster. *In Under Wraps, Four Arms tried to milk some cows. *In The Unnaturals, Four Arms battled the Squires by throwing baseball balls and using a large bat into them and Coach Finn by using a broken baseball figure to let it push into the wall and explode. *In Monster Weather, Four Arms battled S.A.M by clapping his hands to make a shockwave, pound into the ground, throw objects but it fails so he noticed that the only weakness is to play a guitar near the said villain. *In The Visitor, Four Arms battled Vilgax's drone. *In Perfect Day, in a dream, Four Arms sent Vilgax to the Null Void. *In Don't Drink the Water, four year old Four Arms escaped the police. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Four Arms failed to save Gwen from some Florauna. *In Ready to Rumble, Four Arms wrestled many opponents. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Four Arms battled the Negative 10. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Four Arms battled Retaliator. ;Gwen 10 *In Gwen 10, Four Arms was used to play bowling. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, Four Arms battled Dr. Animo and Vilgax. *In Ken 10, Four Arms captured Vulkanus in a Null Void Egg and later battled Kevin 11,000. |-|Shorts= ;Ben *In Hijacked, Four Arms stopped Scooter and Frank from stealing the Rust Bucket. *In Road Trip Rumble, Four Arms fought Gwen in order to decide whether the Omnitrix or magic is better. |-|Ultimate Alien = *Four Arms was unlocked before the events of Video Games by scanning Manny Armstrong. ;16 year old Ben *In Video Games, Four Arms defeated Ssserpent. *In Escape from Aggregor, Four Arms battled a yeti before turning into Brainstorm. *In Hero Time, Four Arms defeated Captain Nemesis in a tug of war. *In Map of Infinity, Four Arms helped Kevin hold up a giant door in Mykdl'dy. *In Reflected Glory, Four Arms battled some Forever Knights. *In Where the Magic Happens, Four Arms chased Ultimate Aggregor. *In The Forge of Creation, Four Arms was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Girl Trouble, Four Arms battled some robots from Dimension 12. *In Basic Training, Four Arms helped Tack. Later, Four Arms battled Kolar. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Four Arms helped strap the Hands of Armageddon into the Rust Bucket III. *In Moonstruck, Four Arms helped unload the Rustbucket. *In Inspector 13, Four Arms defeated Inspector 13. *In Couples Retreat, Four Arms made a brief appearance. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, in a dream, Four Arms battled a DNAlien. *In The Beginning of the End, Four Arms battled some Esoterica. ;10 year old Ben *In The Forge of Creation, Four Arms was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. |-|Specials= *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Four Arms appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. ;Ben *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Four Arms battled Alpha. ;Alpha *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Alpha turns into Four Arms. |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *In Many Happy Returns, Four Arms defeated Princess Looma. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Four Arms battled Trumbipulor. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Four Arms battled four Incurseans. *In T.G.I.S., Four Arms appeared in a picture along with the Saturdays at Zak's request. *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, Four Arms fought and chased the Vreedle Brothers. *In Return to Forever, Four Arms tried to fight, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA scanner. *In The Ultimate Heist, Four Arms was used to destroy the cell in Plumber HQ but failed. Later, Four Arms defeated Albedo as Ultimate Spidermonkey. *In An American Benwolf in London, Four Arms fought against Sir Morton. Later, he was used to pull the sword out of the stone, but failed. *In Catfight, Ben was forcibly transformed into Four Arms by Princess Looma three times. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, Four Arms battled Benevelon. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Four Arms fought the Galactic Gladiator. *In Rook Tales, Four Arms tried to take off Young One's tail. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Four Arms fought Exo-Skull. *In A New Dawn, Four Arms appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11 year old Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 1, Four Arms battled Malware before Malware reverted him to Ben. *In Trouble Helix, Four Arms battled Malware. ;Skurd *In The Final Countdown, Skurd gave Walkatrout Four Arms' arms to get into the Plumber Headquarters. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *''Washington B.C.'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' (selected alien was Stinkfly) *''The Alliance'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' *''Grudge Match'' *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Ghostfreaked Out'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x3) *''Game Over'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''Under Wraps'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Monster Weather'' *''The Visitor'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' ;Gwen 10 *''Gwen 10'' ;Kevin *''Framed'' ;Ben 10,000 *''Ben 10,000'' (x3) *''Ken 10'' (x2) |-|Shorts= ;Ben *''Hijacked'' *''Road Trip Rumble'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;16 year old Ben *''Video Games'' (first re-appearance) *''Escape from Aggregor'' *''Hero Time'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Reflected Glory'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Forge of Creation'' (selected alien was Big Chill) *''Girl Trouble'' *''Basic Training'' (x2) *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' *''Moonstruck'' *''Inspector 13'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' *''The Beginning of the End'' ;10 year old Ben *''The Forge of Creation'' (selected alien was Upgrade) |-|Specials= *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) ;Ben *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' ;Alpha *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;11 year old Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''Trouble Helix'' (selected alien was Diamondhead) ;16 year old Ben *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''T.G.I.S.'' *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''The Ultimate Heist'' (x2) *''An American Benwolf in London'' (x2) *''Catfight'' (unintended transformation; x3) *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' *''Rook Tales'' (cameo) *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Skurd *''The Final Countdown'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Ole! *The Height of Heat *Greasy Lightning *Alien Data Files: Four Arms *Eggs with Legs *Pleasant Dreams *Wanted (The Once and Future Ben) *Plumbers' Kids *The Monster at the End of This Book *Paper Scissors Stone ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 4, Issue 5) ;Others *FusionFall Manga (x2) |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock *Battle Ready *Ben 10: Slammers *Chronopolis *FusionFall Heroes *Omnitrix Unleashed *Saving Sparksville *Sumo Slammer Samurai *The Mystery of the Mayan Sword *Wrath of Psychobos Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Four Arms is one of the first aliens available. He also has unlockable Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His special attack (which involves throwing a rock at his opponent) is the most powerful out of all the other playable characters in the game. Powers and Abilities *Four Arms' prominent ability is his enhanced strength. Four Arms is able to spin to punch multiple enemies. *Four Arms can scale certain walls. *By punching the ground, Four Arms can launch rocks in all directions. By clapping all his hands together, Four Arms can create an energy beam. Ben 10: Cosmic Destruction Ben-10-Protector-of-Earth-igra.jpg|Four Arms in Protector of Earth Four Arms the big smack.png|Four Arms in Protector of Earth FourArms UA CD.png|Four Arms in Cosmic Destruction Fourarm in Galactic Racing.jpg|Four Arms in Galactic Racing Fourarms_OV_..png|16 year old Four Arms in Ben 10: Omniverse Four Arms 2.jpg|11 year old Four Arms in Ben 10: Omniverse fourarms-jpg.jpg|Four Arms in Omniverse 2 Four Arms using his synergy attack in Punch Time Explosion_XL.png|Four Arms in Punch Time Explosion *Four Arms is an exclusive character for the PS3, much like Rath is exclusive for the Xbox 360. Both have super strength as their main power. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Four Arms is a playable alien racer in Galactic Racing. Ben 10: Omniverse *Four Arms is a playable alien character in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Four Arms is a playable alien character in the game. Punch Time Explosion XL *Four Arms is the "Punch Time Explosion" attack and "Synergy Attacks" for Young Ben. Naming and Translations Trivia *Four Arms is the first alien used by 11-year old Ben in Omniverse. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, a kid at Ben's school called Four Arms "Quad Hands", until Ben corrected him. *Four Arms is replaced by Gutrot in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. *In Cartoon Network's online game FusionFall, Four Arms has a nano made after him. *In Project Exonaut, Four Arms is a level 30 suit. *Four Arms's Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro and Goro from Mortal Kombat *In MAD, Four Arms was the first alien transformed into by Benjamin Franklin. He was colored purple, had his original clothes, the original Omnitrix symbol and Ben Franklin's hair and sleeve cuffs. References See Also *Stink Arms (fusion of Stinkfly and Four Arms) *Fourmungousaur (fusion of Humungousaur and Four Arms) Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Tetramand Category:Original Series Aliens